Jonas Burton
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' "Have any of you guys ever seen a hippo fight? It's crazy!" --Jonas, in one of his many unusual conversations. Jonas Eugene Burton, born August 12th, 1991-June 14th, 2014 was born the oldest son of Billy and Janice Burton, a middle-class family of mechanics. He grew up in a small town just several miles from Newark with his parents and his sister, learning the family trade while still juggling school. Charming, goofy and a little less than adult in situations, Jonas always strives to do good for his friends and his job. He loves working with cars and anything having to do with machinery. He always sticks by Rose's side and never backs down when it comes to helping her, even though he shows signs of cowardice at times. Even when he met his death becoming the genetically enhanced G creature, he still showed signs of humanity just inches before his end. He is portrayed by Joe Hursley. Early Life and History with Umbrella Jonas Burton was born into a family of middle-class mechanics and he developed the same intrigue for vehicles and machinery. As a child, Jonas had always had a knack for building and constructing things. He grew up under his father's wing and learned the business and trade of being a mechanic. His mother monitored documents and numbers for the business while she also helped in selling any cars that they had on the lot. Jonas seemed to enjoy being around his father, especially when he would let him sit in the front of their family car. Jonas went to a public Elementary school with his sister and he was constantly teased by other kids. His sister looked out for him and did everything she could to keep the bullies at bay. Jonas however, didn't seem bothered by the teasing. He focused on more important things like his school work and did very well. He kept to himself a lot and never bothered anyone else. As he grew older, Jonas decided that he wanted to pursue his career and enter into college. He came across Rose Bedford and they were paired together to work on a Chemistry project. Soon after the contact, Rose and Jonas became good friends. They worked together on their school work with Beth and the trio were never seen apart. In time, Jonas began to notice strange things going on around the town. He spotted a strange man entering Rose's home and she wasn't there at the time. Jonas went to investigate and he noticed the man wearing an Umbrella pin on his jacket as he started searching her house. Jonas actually fought with the man and chased him off. When the police eventually caught up with him, they learned absolutely nothing from the man. It seemed as if he refused to give his name or any reason as to why he would be there. Umbrella had been left bankrupt for the longest time and they knew nothing as to why he would still wear their symbol. After the initial problem, Rose went on to join New Genesis and she brought Jonas with her to work as the mechanic of the building. Unfortunately, when he had first met Kirk, both men had a falling out and immediately started fighting in the lobby. Jonas was sent to work below to be separate from the other man, but some things tend to change... Education "Yeah, I went to a decent school. Full of assholes, but hey, what are ya' gonna do?" --Jonas discussing his education and social place to Chris. Jonas went to public school with his sister and later went on to take a vocational course to become a mechanic like his father. His comment (among many) made to Chris during his interrogation suggests that he might not have had such a good time in school. Jonas was constantly teased and picked on for numerous reasons, but it didn't seem to affect his work. He always took his mind away from these things by doing what he loved and being good at it. He took a vocational course in engine repair and then went on to continue the family business and eventually went into college to further his education. Abilities and Skills Jonas has no notable skills save for his abilities in machinery. He performs his duty and skill with excellence. Jonas also seems adept at playing the harmonica, as he mentions on several occasions during his trip with the others. Jonas can also speak fluent German. Personality "Come on, you know you love me!" --Jonas' happy-go-lucky nature. Surprisingly, Jonas always sees the world in a positive light, no matter what the circumstances are. Despite not having much of a life or career, he still seems happy all the time no matter what. He always talks highly of his friends and enjoys being around them when it comes to work and free time. He can act cowardly sometimes, but when it comes to saving his friends, he will always fight despite the feeling and help them when they need it. He is very comical in nature and always speaks jokes that may not have anything to do with the situation, though he can show signs of acting serious when he needs to. Wardrobe "How do you like my taste in fashion?" --Jonas, remarking about his grease-covered clothes. Jonas is seen sporting dirty, unbuttoned overalls and a white shirt that spells out "Sofa King". He also wears a baseball cap over his dirty brown hair, brown work boots and greasy work gloves. His clothes are often seen covered in grease and oil, so most of the time during work hours, he is never seen without some kind of stain from working on trucks and cars. Physical Appearance Jonas is slightly smaller than Kirk, but he is also more muscular and built because of the work that he constantly does, making him quite a strong friend to have around when he is needed. He has messy brown hair and considering his profession, a very smooth facial structure. He looks messy in appearance, even when he is clean. Jonas also seems to have a small pot belly, which is the result of eating many junk foods and drinking beer. Beauty and the Beast "It's hard...it's so hard to fight it..." --Jonas' last thoughts before he mutates into the G monster. Jonas was a member of the small group that managed to sneak into Alex's facility to attempt to stop his plans. Unfortunately, during the initial chaos, Jonas was separated from the group and taken into custody by Alex's men. He is later injected with the G virus, which according to Alex, has been modified to cause the host to mutate even without suffering extreme damages. Alex releases him and commands that he be rid of the others. Jonas attempts to find Beth to speak what he has to, but fails in doing so, which results in his mutation. G FORM I Jonas' first G form resembles the form that William Birkin had become; he possesses a disproportionate right arm, and a large tumor-like eyeball inside his shoulder along with lengthy, tipped spines. His other arm elongates past his feet and the fingers stretch into long, sharp claws. The irises of his eyes are stretched past the brown, and now, his eyes are nothing more than pitch black pools; there are no signs of humanity in them any longer. G FORM II Due to severe mental trauma and the result of G's modification, Jonas mutates further into a larger, more deadly creature. His abdomen swells and expands, ripping wide open, exposing the creature's internal organs from the wide, bloodless wound. His skull splits in several different directions and new bone forms in placement of the old, creating a slender, reptilian jawline filled with razor-sharp teeth. His abdomen is now nothing more than a massive set of jaws with two wriggling eyeballs. Sharp, dagger-like teeth appeared from the stomach cavity and a long, whip-like tail rip whatever is left of his human clothes in two. Several spikes rip up from his bulging flesh that had grown in size to accommodate its massive mandible, a gaping, circular stomach cavity surrounded by rows of spike-like projections, which have now fused into the many spikes that formerly covered the thorax of the beast. In this form, Jonas is faster, much more durable and twice as dangerous. Relationships Parents "Mom and dad didn't have much, but we had each other, so it worked out." --Jonas, on his family. Jonas got along considerably well with his parents, as he reveals to Chris. Despite not having much, Jonas and his family worked together to survive in the world and things seemed to go smoothly for them all. Jonas will sometimes behave sarcastically and defensive when it comes to talking about his family, which may suggest that he was very close to them. He himself sometimes mentions them in passing when circumstances would call for it. Beth Underwood "She wouldn't want a dog like me." --Jonas, revealing his crush on Beth. When Jonas had first met Beth, he had a crush on her. She was always so sassy and smart and he found this to be very attractive in the woman. Although Jonas' infatuation with Beth is kept a secret and known by only Rose, he never makes an attempt to tell her of his feelings, thinking that she would rather have someone better. His feelings for her are kept in the dark until he is injected with the G-virus and fights off the monster within him long before he mutates. Rose Bedford Jonas and Rose had been pretty good friends while they were in college and even as children, they met one another only once in the park. Jonas hadn't thought much about her and they rarely spoke to one another in passing. When the two met together in the same class, Jonas had needed help with one of his projects and he was without a lab partner. He was paired up with Rose and the two eventually talked to one another, which led to them being the best of friends. Jonas may get on Rose's nerves sometimes, but he was always able to make her laugh which helps her when she feels upset. Chris Redfield "You're a nice guy, but I don't think the others agree..." --Jonas, to Chris. Jonas didn't have many qualms with Chris only because he seemed to show Rose some form of dignity. Jonas was actually very excited to have the chance to meet the famous Redfield man given the stories that he had heard about his missions. Jonas gets along fairly well with Chris, except for one instant when Chris wanted to send Rose off to B.S.A.A. headquarters to be questioned there. So, Chris decided not to do that and instead, questioned them at the city police station. Alex Wesker "Don't do it! Don't TURN ME INTO ONE OF THOSE MONSTERS!!" --Jonas' last words as a human being before he is injected with the G-virus. Jonas met Alex on his island when he was taken away into custody by the man's guards. He was furious and angry, but Alex offered him a chance to be the "strong creature that he wanted to be". Alex seemed to pity Jonas because no one treated him with respect and always looked down their noses at him, particularly Kirk. Alex "blessed" him with the ability to become stronger and destroy his friends for their cruelty toward him. Kirk Matthews "Goddamn asshole needs to get his ass beat! I'll gladly step up to do that!" --Jonas, in an angry feud over Kirk. Jonas and Kirk have never gotten along. Even when they first met, Kirk had said one wrong thing and it was enough to set Jonas off and attack him. The two men are always at odds with one another over who was the most intelligent or who had the better job. Jonas always insults Kirk back, even though any other time, insults have never really bothered him. It seems that he dislikes Kirk because of his crush on Rose, thinking that Kirk wouldn't make a good boyfriend for Rose anyway. Ivan Demidov "It's not every day you see dudes taller than God." --Jonas, remarking over Ivan's height. Jonas was amazed at the presence of the enormous Russian and even remarked so over the video phone connection when he had the chance. A part of him feared Ivan for his monstrous appearance, despite never having direct contact with him. Quotes *''"Rose, I am pretty sure he's pissed at us. Can we go somewhere else where he can't attempt to physically injure us in any way?"'' *(To Chris) "Hey! I know you! You're that guy who set fire to that other guy in that volcano! Yeah, that was awesome!" *''"Uh, I'm pretty sure we're all going to die in here, so, let's all spill our guts before they do."'' *(Last words) "Beth, run..." *''"Damn, man! I think my ass is busted!"'' *''"The day I go running to danger is the day a horse walks up and french kisses me; AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN!"'' *''"Do you remember that time when I got drunk and chased after that girl and later found out it was a guy?"'' *''"No! I need my limbs to...do stuff!"'' *''"Aww shit. Here we go...Drama, thy name is Kirk."'' *''"No! My somewhat virgin ears can't take it!"'' *''"Rose, you're my friend. Beth's a friend with interest. Kirk? Kirk's just a horse's ass."'' *''"You can't do this! Don't turn me into one of them! PLEASE! DON'T!"'' *''"If I never see a drooling, pasty-faced dead guy again, I'll die a happy man."'' *''"A damn zombie tried to bite my ass off! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?!"'' *''"Uh-oh...I'm not going to like this, am I?"'' *''"Hey guys? Remember that time I took a piss around that street corner and that cop chased me halfway down the street with my pants hanging down my ass? This sucks so much more than that."'' *''"If I die, please don't let that be the last thing I said..."'' *''"Oh shit, Kirk's dead!"'' (Pause) "Well, he had a good run." *''"Oh no. I saw this in a movie once. A bunch of guys go in the mountains for some fun time. Spoiler alert: everyone dies!"'' (This is a reference to the 1972 film Deliverance). *''"Aww, come on now; that was just uncalled for, man."'' *(Upon seeing the U-10). "HOLY SHIT!!!" *''"I live in Kentwood. Know what that means? I'm bored as hell half the goddamn time. I'm nobody's enemy here. Well, except maybe the grease traps in my workshop, but that's about it."'' Gallery Trivia *The boy's name Jonas \j(o)-nas\ is a variant of Jonah (Hebrew), and the meaning of Jonas is "dove". See also Yonas. The baby name Jonas sounds like Jones, Janos, Janus and Jens. Jonas is a somewhat common first name for men (#816 out of 1220) and an even more common last name for both men and women (#5228 out of 88799). (1990 U.S. Census) *The boy's name Burton \b(u)-rton, bur-ton\ is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Burton is "fortified settlement". Place name used as a given name in the 19th century. The exploits of African explorer and writer Sir Richard Burton may have influenced its use. Also made familiar in modern times by Elizabeth Taylor's husband, Richard Burton. Burton is a very common first name for men (#570 out of 1220) and also a very common last name for both men and women (#227 out of 88799). (1990 U.S. Census) *Jonas' character was inspired by an Elementary school friend of the author's who had a habit of behaving strangely around others and talked about irrelevant things constantly. *Jonas, while sharing the same name with Barry Burton; he is not related to the character whatsoever. *Eugene is the author's boyfriend's middle name. *Jonas' favorite bands are Gorillaz and Toby Keith. He sometimes whistles the opening of "Clint Eastwood" that the lead singer does. *It is unknown where Jonas' parents are during the outbreak as he makes no mention of them at all before their evacuation. It is possible that they might not have lived in the city at the time. *Jonas' mutations seem to progress rapidly on their own rather than due to damages. *Jonas claims to have a tattoo of his mother on his shoulder and she has wings and a halo. Appearances *Resident Evil: Code Genesis (First appearance) *Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" *Resident Evil: Code Genesis Viral Series ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 20:18, December 28, 2010 (UTC)